Cerebral autoregulation (CA) is the response mechanism by which an organism regulates cerebral blood flow over a wide range of systemic blood pressure changes through complex myogenic, neurogenic, and metabolic mechanisms. Autoregulation dysfunction may result from a number of causes including, stroke, traumatic brain injury, brain lesions, brain asphyxia, or infections of the central nervous system. Intact cerebral autoregulation function occurs over a range of blood pressures defined between a lower limit of autoregulation (LLA) and an upper limit of autoregulation (ULA).